livevnfandomcom-20200215-history
PollDump 3 1 2012
PollDump_3_1_2012 Favorite girlfriend 3 Dead 3 Cripple 1 Retarded 0 All of the above Skip 5 kill 0 watch Feeling Genki? 1 HAI~ 1 いいえ　(ﾒ￣ ￣) Add videos maggots. 2 Choice B 0 Choice A Yan of choice 3 YADDA YADDA YADDA 0 SHINJAU SHINJAU SHINJAU SHINJAU 2 SHINU SHINU SHINU YanQuest: The Killening? 4 Yep 0 Nope YanQUEST: THE KILLENING! You come home after your murder of the baka aho that attempted to claim your waifu. After you take off your blood spattered shoes you lay next your waifu (dakimakura) 0 Dawwww 2 I'm gonna need both hands for this 3 Mai waifu is pure and I only cuddle her You dare not to defile your sweet waifu. As you're cuddling lovingly you hear "YOU'VE GOT MERUMERU" come from your pasokon (TL Note: That's nipponese for CPU silly gaijin) 3 Go over and read it. 1 Ah~ I wanna taste a co....Just a few more minutes with my waifu~ What yatsu would dare interrupt your quality time with your waifu? You walk over and move your mouse across your breast cushion mousepad. The e-mail reads, "KISAMA, I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU PARADING AROUND MAI WAIFU AS YOUR OWN. Prepare to die! Sincerely, Anon" The e-mail reads wearelegionxd@yahoo.com What a faggot. 1 Better prepare your Yan tools 5 Just five more minutes with the waifu 0 Disregard e-mail, go play with your band at a local bar. No way that nigga will get between you and your waifu. You hop back on the bed next to the waifu and cuddle up with a satisfied "Mmm mm mm." Was that the sound of banging on the front door? 0 O SHI- 2 Disregard sounds, cuddle waifu 5 Better prepare dem Yan tools or something I guess Yans gonna Yan. You burst out of bed and fly into the kitchen to grab your most polished knaifu for your waifu. As you lick the blade menacingly to set the tone your door busts down and you see a guy in a horse mask. "IT'S YANDERE TIME" he yells at you while brandishing a...dragon dildo apparently. Best get to it... 0 Full frontal assault 0 Keep your distance until you can gauge speed and possible intent 7 Tell him to hold on while you start appropriate music Of course Mr. Horse obliges and provides fitting music for you. While you're setting it up on your sweet 2.0 speaker system he tells you how he likes ponytails. Possible weakness. All right well back to it. You stand roughly ten paces and you stare into his nostrils intently. As you begin to raise your knife for Yandere combat he squeezes the dildo spraying stick dragon jizz in your face. 0 "AW FUCK MY EYES. NOW I CAN NEVER BECOME A BRIDE." 3 Flail around like a fucking retard 2 Charge forward and swing your knife around wildly. Being Yan never prepared you for a face full of dragon cum. You just swing around and spin a little while you hear the horse-faced opponent cackle maniacally. "YES! YOU CANNOT BEGIN TO IMAGINE MY POWERS! NOW UNHAND MAI WAIFU!" Godamn this guy's annoying. Your vision is clearing as you have wiped off most of the wyvernspunk. 0 Now can we charge him? 0 Time to power up. 6 Laugh at him and explain that you've yet to use THAT You cackle back as the goop dribbles off your chin. "Ah your power may be great but I have...THAT!" He seems stunned as he takes several steps back. "MASAKA" he says as he squeezes the dragon dildo once more revealing a needle like blade. Good thing you didn't charge him or you would have been |DICKED| 7 Time to use THAT 0 Option 2 goes here 2 You're waifu is fat Seriously, she is though :3 You begin powering up and you notice horseface standing back cautiously. Before long you've powered up to Super SaiyaNEET II. This nigga's in for it now. 1 Say a witty line 0 "This is not my final form" 6 Hadoken his face for your waifu He comes out of his blocking pose just too late to watch you run up and plunge your knife right into the side of his guts. You look at him through the horse nostrils with your fiercest Yan glare, "No one touches mai waifu and lives" You rip the knife through his innards and watch as gore sprays across the room. You've never felt so alive. There's some concern though as the dragon dildo 0 is lodged firmly in the side of your leg. As he falls to the ground the mask rolls off revealing someone not unlike yourself... 0 YanQuest II END \ You can (NOT) victory 1 Will our fearless hero live?! 4 Is Penor a faggot? 2 Find out next time on DRAGON YAN Z! Why do we let washer add stuff? 4 I dunno 8 Ban him forever and ever So, how many KS routes are you going to finish before returning to the internet? 3 1 0 2 0 3 0 4 0 5